Thermoset pressure-sensitive adhesives are used to bond, for example, automotive glass substrates to automobile parts. Examples of documents of reference for the field in question include PCT Publication WO/1995/013327 and PCT Publication WO/1998/021287.
PCT Publication WO/1995/013327 discloses a method of imparting a permanent substrate with topographical characteristics or protective characteristics, wherein the thermoset heat-sensitive adhesive that is used contains a photochemical reaction product of starting materials constituted by i) a prepolymer or monomer syrup containing an acrylate ester or a methacrylate ester, ii) an epoxy resin, iii) a photopolymerization initiator, and iv) a thermally activated curing agent for epoxy resins. Publication WO/1998/021287 discloses a photopolymerizable precursor of a thermally curable pressure-sensitive adhesive, the precursor containing (i) a specific photopolymerizable component, (ii) a specific epoxy resin and/or monomer, (iii) a specific photoinitiator, and (iv) a specific nucleophilic latent curing agent.